


Warden's War

by Ecrilthir



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Other, Warden Bethany Hawke, Warden Cousland (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrilthir/pseuds/Ecrilthir
Summary: After the Destruction of Adamant, the Warden Commander seeks vengeance. But when he learns of the true Threat of Corypheus, will he aid or ail the Inquisition?





	Warden's War

**And I’m back! With a new story, this has been a long time coming, but I think all the planning will be worth it, so enjoy: Warden’s War.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Warden’s Folly**

* * *

It was a cold that whipped against the once shining armour, a lone figure in the wilderness, they kept their hood up and travelling cloak over their shoulders as they walked, avidly avoiding any roads or path’s so that he could avoid all the bandits and thugs that believed they owned the roads.

As the figure walked the hilt of his sword appeared from beneath his cloak, every time he looked down he still smiled at the sword, the sword that brought down a God. He continued walking towards the small town that he knew was nearby, there was over a dozen of reported Darkspawn sighting the area and he’d decided to take a look.

He walked closer to the small town and looked down the hills and saw it, Crestwood, watch the small town he began to remember Amaranthine, how tranquil it used to be when he walked the streets, no title, no leadership, just a calm walk through a bustling city.

Of course that was before the war, before he’d fled, many times he’d lean against a tree an think on what life would be like if he’d stayed to help during the war, however the other part of him, the part that wasn’t a leader told him the war was his fault, he should have let the Templars execute that blasted Mage when he’d had the chance.

Now here he was, alone. Of course, he did have the occasional shadow, mainly soldiers looking for a great battle, nearly all ended up dead, or worse. But one thing was common, they all left, for one reason or another, they all vanished.

Even Leliana and Zevran, his two constant companions, sure during his time in Amaranthine, they’d both been on separate missions, but since he’d left they’d all been together, a conjoined until they had been forced apart, Leliana had been summoned by the Devine and Zevran, he himself had assigned to shadow Alistair, sure he may have a dozen guards wherever he went, but he just wanted to make sure his oldest friend had some sort of protection against the Crows should they come to call.

He walked into the small town and quickly found the centre of activity, a small inn, he sat in a dark corner, keeping an eye and ear on everything, before a messenger arrived, he wore a suit of basic Leather armour, a standard sword by his side

“News of the Inquisition M’Lords!” The Messenger called with much excitement unrolling the scroll, “After much hard fought battle and bloodshed, I, Lady _Josephine_ Cherette Montilyet, can confirm that the Inquisition has struck another blow at the forces behind the chaos, by the attack and resent destruction of Adamant Fortress, the Inquisitor himself is said to have lead the attack in which the Commander fell, before the Inquisitor could take the command to banish the Grey Warden’s from Orlais”

The figure looked up, Adamant, that was the Orlesian base of the Grey Warden, Commander De Chanson’s fortress, a place that had never been breached in the many years it had stood there, he rose calmly,

“Speak on” He commanded,

“That is all there is” The messenger told him walking over to show him the scroll, the figure growled as he watched the messenger look at him, “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

The figure scowled and turned away, walking over to the bar he ordered a beer, handing over the copper he felt the inn’s gaze upon him,

“Who are you stranger?” one of the villagers asked,

“A nobody trying to make an honest life” The Figure growled as he drank some of his drink, his hand itching to reach for the blade at his hip,

“A nobody?” the Messenger asked, pulling at the hood which tore off completely to reveal a man with brown hair, streaks of grey, bright brown eyes that had dulled over the years, an a scraggy beard that seemed to have grown only because the man had not shaved, “It is you… The Hero of Ferelden!”

The entire inn gazed upon him and turned to look at them all, “Yes, I was the Hero of Ferelden that was my title, now I’m just a man, trying to make his way in life, can I not have some peace, some time to reflect?”

“But the World need you!” One of the men called,

“The World needs its leaders, and I am no longer in a position to lead, now I am just Adrian Cousland” Adrian told them before turning back to the bar, The men and women looked among themselves as the messenger seemed to vanish, Adrian turned and walked out, looking around he saw small banners, that showed the symbol of the Inquisition,

Adrian held back a dark chuckle, so the Inquisition had been here, he stepped forward before he felt it, turning his head he could feel them before the eye could see them, he stepped forward and flicked of the cloak, the people outside of the inn all turned to look at him as he walked forward,

He placed on his old helmet and took up his shield watching as they arrived, three Darkspawn, two Genlock’s and a Hurlock Vanguard,

He saw them notice him and rush forward, Adrian waited until the last possible moment before he struck, his blade flicked around, its light shone like the star it was made from he cut down one Genlock before avoiding a clumsy blow from the second, a swift smash from his shield and he heard the crack that signal the end of that foe, turning around he faced the Hurlock,

He held his blade up and smiled as he felt its warmth in his hand, the Hurlock seemed to be scared of the blade and this made Adrian grin, “Your right to fear this blade creature, this is Starfang, the blade that slew Urthemiel one of the old gods, and now it will slay you”

With that Adrian rushed forward and jumped over the battle axe as it was brought around before he flicked a wrist, the Hurlock roared in pain Adrian stood up and cut his blade forward, the head of the beast hitting the floor with a thump.

Adrian looked around as the crowd began to gather, Adrian turned and walked away, re-sheathing Starfang he turned away, before continuing to walk away, noticing as he walked the messenger rushed in the opposite direction.

* * *

**(At Skyhold)**

Leliana watched as the Inquisitor walked around the ancient fortress, most of the soldiers were celebrating the destruction of Adamant, however Leliana knew, as did Cullen that this battle was not something that should be taken lightly,

They would have greatly angered all of the Warden’s and the First Warden himself, she knew it would not be long before they sent some sort of emissary, or army to them. Sighing she walked over to where a lone nightingale awaited her,

“Find him” She told the bird who seemed to understand her and it flew off, she walked over to edge again and looked down, the soldiers were drinking and cheering, Leliana heard the horns that signalled a war council meeting, she turned and walked down the tower, so far they’d stopped Corypheus from recruiting a good few Mages, some Templars, stopped his plan at the Well of Sorrows and ended his hold over the Warden’s.

Of course she had new intelligence for them, that there was a traitor in the Orlesian Court, and they were planning to kill Celene, the Left Hand continued to walk and passed Solas on the way, the bold elf was muttering to himself as he flicked through a book, Leliana ignored this as she saw Cullen speaking with Varric,

“No I shall not send a dozen guards to find Hawke, if he wanted to contact us, or needed to, he would have” Cullen told the dwarf who sighed,

“If Hawke hasn’t sent work yet then there is something brewing in the north” Varric frowned as Cullen marched off, muttering about paranoid dwarves before he held the door for her,

“Thank you Commander” Leliana bowed her head,

“it is no problem, Nightingale, however, I want to tell you, I had my men go over Adamant three times, he was not among the slain nor the survivors” Cullen told her, and she nodded,

“That is good news Commander, I wonder, have you heard the rumours, the First Warden has sent for the entire order to rally at Weisshaupt?” Leliana asked,

“I had, and I wondered if you had any scouts nearby” Cullen asked, as they walked into the War room, Josephine already waiting as they nodded, and begun the meeting...

* * *

**Last new story.... for now :P**


End file.
